


All In A Name

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comfort, Companionship, Complete Galahad Ruins for context, Confession, Extreme trust, Imagined scenario based on partial spoilers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Trust, Nervousness, Reassurances, Sharing of Magics, of a kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Mikleo needs to tell Sorey his feelings. It feels like the right thing to do, and he deserves to know. But that doesn't make it any easier to accomplish.





	All In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after seeing that scene in Galahad Ruins, but I wanted to finish the game before I uploaded it. The "He already knows" part was so powerful to me that I wanted to create the scenario that they were referencing.

“See you, Gramps!” Sorey called cheerfully, turning in the doorway to wave to the village chief over his shoulder. Mikleo waited patiently beside the stairs, arms behind his back. It wouldn't do to appear nervous, when Sorey was so at ease, laughing at a final comment.

“Oh, hey, Mikleo!” Sorey stopped on the final step, noticing his friend. “What's up?”

“Let's walk, shall we?”

Sorey nodded, jumping from the stair to clear the patch of dirt below. He began walking the familiar path from the hut, never looking over his shoulder; he was certain that Mikleo followed. The seraph rarely led, content to stay at his side or guard their rear, and it was an unspoken agreement that didn't need to change.

Neither spoke on their trek, Sorey too focused on deciding where his friend would want to be at this time of night, and Mikleo considering how he might express what he felt. Finally, they reached a small pond, produced by the recent rains. A large slab of rock rose from its centre, giving it the appearance of a moat, yet providing a sturdy place to rest.

Sorey wasted no time in casting aside his boots and leaping onto its flat surface. Mikleo stayed behind, the toes of his shoes stopping short of the water's touch.

“Do you remember what Gramps said about true names?”

“Of course I do!” Sorey kicked at the water absently, gripping the edge of the rock face as he gazed joyfully at the stars overhead.

“All seraphim are created with a true name, and presented with a cover name shortly afterward. The knowledge of a true name, if given to a human, will allow the human to unlock the seraph's true potential, and they may borrow that power if necessary. It has also been said that a seraph will bestow their true name upon a human in times of great need, or as an expression of deep trust.”

“Well, someone's remembered their history,” Mikleo smiled faintly. His tone was light, warm and fond, nothing like the nervousness that rose and ebbed deep within him. Despite this, Sorey tilted his face towards him, seeming to stare through him with a slight frown.

“Is everything okay? We haven't come across any Hellions here.”

There was a long moment of silence, Sorey watching Mikleo as the other turned on the spot, surveying their surroundings to ensure that they were really alone. Satisfied with his search, Mikleo steeled himself. He took three steps towards the other, shoes barely touching the water, and stared up into his eyes.

“I want you to know it. My true name.”

His voice held its usual calm, but Sorey's eyebrows rose as he caught wind of the whispered emotions beneath. Mikleo's hardened eyes held a sense of urgency. The force of it was enough to remind Sorey of his own desperation, when they were close to discovering the ends of a ruin, or determining how to knock down a new foe. He nodded quickly, painfully aware of the way Mikleo swallowed.

“You're really okay with this?” Sorey asked softly, watching his friend for any signs of deception. “After this, there's no going back. I might get you to use too much power, or hurt you by accident, or-”

“I'm willing to take my chances.”

The Mikleo he knew was back now, all quiet certainty and level fondness, with just a hint of amusement.

“I would say it's more like a partnership. You won't have full access to my power reserves, and I'll still be able to choose how much I give you and what form it takes. Besides,” he murmured, allowing a smile to slip past his cool facade. “There's no one I trust more than you.”

Sorey opened his mouth, but couldn't determine what he wanted to say. He could only nod again, accepting everything that Mikleo offered, and felt. If this was what he had decided, he wouldn't stop him. The sentiment was even stronger knowing how much his friend had endured to be able to express himself.

Mikleo rested his hand on Sorey's shoulder as he leaned forward, mouth to his opposite ear. The world stilled around them, with the trees falling silent as the wind ceased, and no sounds of the water lapping at their feet or the temporary shore. Each stared ahead of himself, unwilling to break the stillness. As Mikleo's lips moved, the pond burst into song, water buzzing. The name and meaning repeated itself in Sorey's mind like a prayer.

_Luzrov Rulay. Mikleo the Enforcer._

“Enforcer?” Sorey whispered, turning his head slightly to try and catch his eye. “Enforcer of what?”

Mikelo pulled away carefully, shrugging. “If it's been predetermined, I don't know it yet.”

“That's alright.” Sorey slowly got to his feet, stretching. “I'm glad you told me. Thanks for trusting me.”

Mikleo offered him another careful smile, replaced with his more neutral one all too soon.

“Do I have a true name?”

“Maybe, if Gramps gave you one. Or if you had the power to name yourself.”

“I don't have to tell you that I'd give you mine too, right?”

“You've got that right.”

They bumped their forearms together pleasantly, adding this secret to the list of history they've built up together. Mikleo was the first to step away, as he usually was, but he lingered at the edge of the pond.

“We should be heading back.”

“You're right. I could use a rest.”

When Sorey reached his friend's location, Mikleo elbowed him gently in the side.

“Hey, what was that for?” Sorey laughed, before launching a tickle attack. It was short-lived, continuing for just long enough to get Mikleo laughing.

“Well, you're not too tired for _that,_ it seems.”

“Of course!” Sorey grinned proudly, hands on his hips. “I could _never_ grow tired of your laughter.”

Mikleo was thankful for the sudden cloud cover, leaving enough moonlight to see by, but enough shadow to hide his blush with.

“Never is a long time.” He stopped then, turning to smirk at Sorey. “But, people like you never really change, either.”

Sorey took it in his stride, nodding amicably. “You could say that.”

He poked Mikleo in arm and ran ahead, amused at his indignant scoff. He slowed down to let his friend catch him, however, and the pair jostled each other for the entire trip home.

When he flopped on his bedroll, the other leaned against a wall.

“Don't you get tired of standing, Mikleo?”

“Not enough to do anything about it.”

“Well, why don't you join me?”

“Huh?” Mikleo asked, covering his face with his palm and looking away. “No way. Your bed isn't even big enough for two people.”

“Sure it is! I'll just squish up over here, okay?”

He had to admit, it was amusing to watch Sorey shuffle around in an attempt to give him space.

“ _Et voila!_ See, Mikleo? I told you I could do it.”

Mikleo dropped his hand, no longer peering through his fingers at the strange mess. He crossed his arms instead, his smirk returning openly.

“Alright, so you've made a space for me. How do you intend to stay on your side? You usually flop all over the place in your sleep.”

“Oh. Uh...” Sorey thought for a moment, before grinning up at him suddenly, the light of discovery shining in his eyes. “We know you trust me. It'll be fun! Like a sleepover.”

“We haven't shared a bed since we were kids. Doesn't it bother you?”

“Not at all. I trust you too, remember?”

Mikleo shook his head, before smiling slightly, his gaze soft. He sat on the edge of the bedroll, peering into the kitchen.

“You're a strange one, Sorey.”

“I have to be to live here, don't I?”

Sorey waited patiently for Mikleo to renew his resolve. Surprisingly little changed with him, despite his element.

“Perhaps.”

At last, Mikleo lay down, first on his back before he decided that his side would give Sorey more room. He _did_ trust him. With his life, with his name, everything. Still, it felt different now. He wasn't sure if he liked these changes.

“Hey.” Sorey's voice was quiet, but steady. Mikleo closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel reassured by the soothing tone, and listened carefully to his words. “You don't have to stay if you don't want to. This doesn't change anything between us, or about us. You're still Mikleo, and I'm still Sorey.”

_This doesn't change anything. Really, Sorey?_

“Alright. I'll hold you to it.”

“Thanks, Mikleo. You get some rest too. I _know_ you can sleep, if you choose to. Your thoughts can shape your reality, and I really admire that, you know.”

Mikleo chuckled, sitting up slightly to peer over his shoulder at him. “You do know that yours do too, don't you? You don't have to be a seraph to see that.”

“You're right. Thank-”

“One more 'thank you' and I'll leave.”

Sorey saw through his bluff, laughing cheerfully.

“Thank you.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, but a smile spread across his face as he closed them and resettled. Sleeping was pleasant sometimes.

“Goodnight.”

Sorey managed to return the affectionate phrase before he fell asleep.


End file.
